A Setting Sun
by FatandHappy
Summary: My son’s life, the sun’s rotation. Soaring into the sky, soaring into life with a fierce brightness. Passing through the sky, through life with the same fierce brightness. Then slowly setting; dying.


A Setting Sun

I roared my grief to the land, again and again. I screamed for my dead son lying in front of me. Until my throat was raw and I could roar no more. I made the trees shake and the ground tremble. Beside me Nala keened low and soft, but just as sorrowful as I. She slumped on the ground, lying over her dead firstborn, the heir. Ignoring my raw throat I roared again and again. Wave after wave of agony and loss hit me with the force of a hurricane. No, more than that. All I can do is scream; gasp in pain until I die of it.

Again I felt the traumatic feeling of losing my father. His face burst into my mind. But this pain, this is so much more. I don't think I can bear it. Kopa, my son._ Dead. _Never to grow big and strong like he always wanted; never to inherit his birthright. To look over his lands and know the joys of seeing it grow and prosper. All of this I wanted for him and so much more. Now he could never have it. Now I know how my mother felt when she thought I died. How could I have done that to her? Caused her this much pain?

Shoving these thoughts aside, I roared one last time, ending in a choked off gurgle I didn't even know I could make; letting my strife echo over the land. I bowed my head, I didn't have the strength to keep it up anymore. Nala had grown quiet long before me. She was shaking, holding Kopa in her paws. We tracks ran down in streaks on the face I adored so much.

Bending over his bloody face, I smoothed the tousled fur on my son's small head one last time. He was so cold, the ground around him soaked in blood. He was scratched viciously all over his body.

Suddenly, my thoughts came together from the jumbled mess they were in. The sun was setting, I needed to get my son's…body in the cave before nightfall. There was no way I was leaving his body here, for scavengers. Not on my life or my father's.

Knowing I couldn't comfort her, I bent down next to Nala, trying to get her to rise. Low whimpering came from her, and her eyes stared into the distance. I pressed against her, seeking comfort and lending it. She didn't respond.

There we sat; a family. One dead and two who wished they were.

From behind us I heard a noise. I whipped around, ready to defend my broken family. The snarl I built in my chest died as Serabi came out of the long grasses, walking slowly. Mother.

"Simba." She whispered. She too sounded broken. She had lost many. She tottered unevenly to Kopa's side. She fell to the ground, crying softly.

I sat there, staring at my mother and my mate, crouched over Kopa. I suddenly felt a rush of pit and shame, over all the grief well in me as I stared at them. I am the king. I'm supposed to protect them from pain. I have failed, miserably. Under my rule, the heir is dead and my family broken.

Nala was so happy, and my mother peaceful after years of mourning for my father. I have failed them. Who haven't I failed? Shame and guilt are threatening to overwhelm me. I start to gasp, trying to fight for air, but the panic is all-consuming. I felt Serabi press herself against me.

"Simba it's not your fault." My mother made the words seem so true, but I knew they weren't.

"It's my duty to protect…" I wheezed out.

"Simba, there's nothing you could have done…don't blame yourself for another death you weren't guilty of." She whispered.

I just shook my head. She had no idea. I was not going to be able to live with this. I refused to. Something killed my son; and though they dealt the blows I will always feel responsible for it. I already do.

Something killed him….but what? Who? Who dared to kill the king of Pride Rock? The questions came to me so fast, I felt myself slowly turning numb. No feeling, just cold. Cold and calculating, asking one question.

_Who killed my son?_

I started to pace. I paced back and forth over the body of Kopa, over Nala, past Serabi, who stood there staring at me. I didn't care. It's my duty to protect. I will not let my son's death pass without knowing the killer. This is my duty, my life's purpose.

As I turned around to start pacing again, I noticed the sky. Only a sliver of sun was hovering above the horizon. Setting. Just as the life of my son has set. My son's life, the sun's rotation. Soaring into the sky, soaring into life with a fierce brightness. Passing through the sky, through life with the same fierce brightness. Then slowly setting; dying.


End file.
